


A Fox isn't a Just A Fox (Without Cartoon Eyes)

by Cvsaire



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Coming Out, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, My brain was melting the whole time i was writing this, Neil Josten comes out as a furry in this, This Is STUPID, furry!neil, thank you to the aftg discord server for enabling me, unbeta'd and obvious about it. this was all written past 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvsaire/pseuds/Cvsaire
Summary: Slowly Andrew realized what the head of anthropomorphic fox was doing in the room. It wasn’t that Neil was cheating on him with the mascot, it was that Neil himself, had become the mascot.Furry!Neil crackfic bc I live off of spite and chaos
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	A Fox isn't a Just A Fox (Without Cartoon Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkly_Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Idiot/gifts).



> This is for Lua who promised to make fanart as equally cursed as this fic and basically started this whole mess. And for JJ because he absolutely hates this Whole Idea with a passion and I completely respect that.
> 
> I promise to everyone I am not!!! a!!! furry!!! I just looked at a few quizlet slides and used what I know from being acquaintances with a chick who drew me a fursona completely unprompted.
> 
> My Tumblr is @kevinbirthday, come suggest more affronts to God since I clearly can't finish all of my WIPs.  
> (I have nothing against furries. Please don't put me on a blocklist.)

The last of the day’s light filtered in between the partially cracked blinds in the unopenable windows of the monster’s dorm. The day had been warm and sunny but not overly hot by South Carolina’s standards.

After practice was over Neil had jogged back to the dorms and had spent some alone time by himself. Indulging in a new secret hobby none of the foxes were to know. It wasn’t a shameful secret it just wasn’t something Neil really knew how to explain without freaking out the Foxes.

Neil had learned all about his new hobby during his stay at Evermore and it made everyone uncomfortable when he talked about winter break of his freshman year. Andrew was due home soon, so his new pastime would have to go back into hiding. Neil packed the bright orange fursuit into the closet quickly and efficiently. The dorm was quiet and Neil finally had some time to breathe.

The feel of the suit against his skin was something he loved because when he put on the suit, much like playing on the court, all his troubles went away. Neil wasn’t his father’s son when he was wearing the suit, hell, he wasn’t even Neil Josten, starting striker for the Palmetto State foxes. Neil was just his fursona, Blacktip the red fox.

He had been spending more time alone in the dorms than usual since his custom suit had come in, and he felt horrible when he brushed off his team to spend time making elaborate TikToks wearing his pursuit. Neil hated lying nowadays after everything that’s gone down but Neil wasn’t so sure what would happen if the team was to know about his new hobby.

The team probably wouldn’t be too judgy because they found practically everything he did endearing for some reason. Neil wasn’t particularly worried about anyone’s reaction besides Andrew’s.

Neil covered the toony looking fox head beneath a pile of university-provided Palmetto State gear that was distributed to all of the Foxes. Neil had used some of his blood money to buy a full plantigrade fursuit. It had cost a lot but in the end, it was worth it. Neil was so, so sad he had to keep the beautiful suit in hiding. The big orange eyes were adorable and he loved the feel of the bright orange fur, Neil loved everything about the suit.

The fur of the suit was soft and he wished he could wear the suit more often, but he kept his hobby a secret. The full suit couldn’t fit in the small closet, so Neil tucked the fuzzy, orange fox paws into his duffle. It replaced the old secret of his binder with a new, darker secret.

“Andrew must never know,” Neil mumbled to himself.

* * *

The dorm was dark and empty and Neil both couldn’t wait for Andrew to return from his ice cream run and wished he would stay longer. Neil wished he didn’t have to lie to Andrew about what he’d been doing while Andrew was away. It wasn’t as if he’d given Andrew no reason to worry, even if Andrew refused to admit to worrying about Neil.

His new hobby had started in the nest. Neil hadn’t just come back with a tattoo on his cheek, but with a new fursona too, he had designed it with Jean during the few reprieves from the torture he had endured there.

All of the Ravens were required to have a fursona designed with a drawing and had to report back to Riko regularly what the fursona had been up to during the week. It had near torture making up stories to Riko while Riko wore his feathered raven fursuit, Neil wished he could have such a luxurious suit one day.

Jean kept his true ‘sona to himself as the ravens all had to have raven inspired fursonas. One striker sub and Riko’s understudy named Sangwoo had a hand-stitched realistic Raven suit and Neil was envious of him. Neil wasn’t envious because he was on the ravens but because the man could play as a striker during his time at the nest. Neil was also envious of the quality of his suit.

The door to the dorm unlocked and Neil forced himself to look busy while he wished nothing more than to be able to tell Andrew his newest secret. It killed Neil to be keeping such a secret as Andrew flopped down on the couch with a pint of Blue Bell ice cream in his clutches.

“Hey, Junkie, what the fuck is up with you?” drawled Andrew with all the tact he normally had.

The man truly was eloquent.

“Oh, nothing much. Just catching up on some reading,” Neil replied at the same time he realized his textbook was upside down. Andrew clearly knew something was up.

* * *

Andrew clearly knows Neil was hiding something. The days had passed from the awkward couch conversation and Andrew hadn’t really thought about it at all.

Ok, that was a lie. Andrew had just wanted to come home to the door and eat ice cream that was definitely not on PSU’s athlete diet plan. Was Neil cheating on him? Did Neil have another secret father? Was Ichirou contacting Neil without Andrew knowing?

Andrew was most worried about Neil cheating. Andrew didn’t think Neil would cheat, but there was always worries about him not being enough at the back of his mind.

Neil had also been on his new iPhone lately which was what worried Andrew the most. Andrew even heard other voices coming out of the phone and learning it was just a video, did nothing to quell Andrew’s paranoia.

Andrew unlocked the dorm door and found no sight of Neil anywhere.

Andrew could hear the water running, though. Stepping further into the dorm Andrew saw the head of a fox mascot suit sitting on the ottoman info of the couch.

Slowly, Andrew realized what the head of an anthropomorphic fox was doing in the room. It wasn’t that Neil was cheating on him with the mascot, it was that Neil himself had become the mascot. Neil was a _furry_. Confusion on why and how Neil had kept this secret for so long brewed deep in his bones.

Andrew heard the shower cut off and suddenly felt guilty and uncomfortable, Neil hadn’t consented to Andrew knowing this secret.

Neil walked into the common room of the Monsters room to see Andrew standing there, Staring at the head of his fursuit, dread coiled in the pit of his stomach. Andrew was going to divorced him and throw him off the roof and then- Neil’s panic was cut off by Andrew saying

“Why didn’t you tell me, Neil?” Andrew asked.

It wasn’t what Neil was expecting. Neil was expecting to be shouted at or have wild accusations thrown at him. Neil didn’t expect Andrew’s soft voice quietly asking him a question like Andrew had done something wrong.

“I- I just didn’t know how? I was afraid everyone would judge me. Well, not really everyone. I was worried it would weird you out and you’d hate me!” Neil anxiously said. “I was worried you'd hate me for being a furry and we’d have to get a divorce before even being married you'd hate me so bad!” Andrew looked shocked as Neil said it.

“Neil, if I was to pick any of your hobbies to make you stop it wouldn’t be dressing up in a fucking fox suit, it’d be you waking everyone up at the ass crack of dawn when you go out for a run. How do you tie your shoes loudly?” Andrew laughed.

It was a good sound, Andrew’s laugh. Things just might be okay after all.

They wouldn't need a divorce lawyer and now that Andrew knows, Neil couldn't wait to tell the Foxes just how much of a Fox he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been the worst thing I've ever written but at least I didn't write the maggot fic and I live by that. 
> 
> Are you still here? come yell at me on Tumblr about it.


End file.
